Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 2/16/20 - 2/22/20
LOONEY TUNES *2/16/20 - 8am - You Were Never Duckier/Design For Leaving/Plop Goes The Weasel/Pests For Guests/Crowing Pains/Go Fly A Kit/Rabbit Hood/Half-Fare Hare/Superior Duck/Plop Goes the Weasel/Feather Dusted/Touche and Go/Slick Chick *2/16/20 - 2pm - Hot-rod And Reel!/Foxy By Proxy/Box Office Bunny/Canned Feud/Claws In The Lease/Too Hop To Handle/A Street Cat Named Sylvester/Bonanza Bunny/Hare Remover/A Witch's Tangled Hare/Drip-Along Daffy/Baby Buggy Bunny/Gopher Broke *2/16/20 - 11pm - Fool Coverage/A Pizza Tweety-pie/No Parking Hare/Ant Pasted/Leghorn Swoggled/A Fractured Leghorn/Bill Of Hare/Heaven Scent/Zipping Along/Guided Muscle/Hyde and Go Tweet/Lighter Than Hare/All A Bir-r-r-d *2/18/20 - 8am - Hot-rod And Reel!/Foxy By Proxy/Box Office Bunny/Canned Feud/Claws In The Lease/Too Hop To Handle/A Street Cat Named Sylvester/Bonanza Bunny/Hare Remover/A Witch's Tangled Hare/Drip-Along Daffy/Baby Buggy Bunny/Gopher Broke *2/18/20 - 2pm - Fool Coverage/A Pizza Tweety-pie/No Parking Hare/Ant Pasted/Leghorn Swoggled/A Fractured Leghorn/Bill Of Hare/Heaven Scent/Zipping Along/Guided Muscle/Hyde and Go Tweet/Lighter Than Hare/All A Bir-r-r-d *2/18/20 - 11pm - Upswept Hare/Rabbit Transit/Devil May Hare/Buccaneer Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/A Pest In The House/Weasel While You Work/Little Boy Boo/Shot and Bothered/Zip 'N Snort/Hop, Look And Listen/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Shishkabugs *2/19/20 - 8am - Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Don't Give Up The Sheep/The Windblown Hare/Stupor Duck/The Cat's Paw/Tree Cornered Tree/Compressed Hare/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/High and the Flighty/Feather Bluster/Ham in a Role, A *2/19/20 - 2pm - Falling Hare/Portrait Of The Artist As A Young Bunny/Hare-less Wolf/Bugs And Thugs/This Is A Life/Super Rabbit/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Strangled Eggs/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Room and Bird/Stooge For a Mouse/Baton Bunny/Hare Trimmed *2/19/20 - 11pm - The Last Hungry Cat/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/The Million Hare/Rabbit Of Seville/Apes Of Wrath/Dumb Patrol/Don't Axe Me/Carrotblanca/Bugs and Thugs/Sock A Doodle Do/Feline Frame-up/Trap Happy Porky/Ready Woolen and Able *2/20/20 - 8am - Fool Coverage/A Pizza Tweety-pie/No Parking Hare/Ant Pasted/Leghorn Swoggled/A Fractured Leghorn/Bill Of Hare/Heaven Scent/Zipping Along/Guided Muscle/Hyde and Go Tweet/Lighter Than Hare/All A Bir-r-r-d *2/20/20 - 2pm - Upswept Hare/Rabbit Transit/Devil May Hare/Buccaneer Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/A Pest In The House/Weasel While You Work/Little Boy Boo/Shot and Bothered/Zip 'N Snort/Hop, Look And Listen/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Shishkabugs *2/20/20 - 11pm - Beep Prepared/The Unexpected Pest/Fish And Slips/The Jet Cage/Wet Hare/Rabbit Seasoning/Spaced Out Bunny/Daffy Flies North/Boobs in the Woods/Quack Shot/Yolks on You/Fox-Terror/Henhouse Henery *2/21/20 - 8am - Falling Hare/Portrait Of The Artist As A Young Bunny/Hare-less Wolf/Bugs And Thugs/This Is A Life/Super Rabbit/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Strangled Eggs/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Room and Bird/Stooge For a Mouse/Baton Bunny/Hare Trimmed *2/21/20 - 2pm - The Last Hungry Cat/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/The Million Hare/Rabbit Of Seville/Apes Of Wrath/Dumb Patrol/Don't Axe Me/Carrotblanca/Bugs and Thugs/Sock A Doodle Do/Feline Frame-up/Trap Happy Porky/Ready Woolen and Able *2/21/20 - 11pm - Often An Orphan/Corn On The Cop/Hip Hip-hurry!/War And Pieces/A Kiddie's Kitty/Bell Hoppy/Birds Of A Father/Fowl Weather/Honey's Money/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Hot Cross Bunny/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Hare Brush *2/22/20 - 8am - Upswept Hare/Rabbit Transit/Devil May Hare/Buccaneer Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/A Pest In The House/Weasel While You Work/Little Boy Boo/Shot and Bothered/Zip 'N Snort/Hop, Look And Listen/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Shishkabugs *2/22/20 - 2pm - Beep Prepared/The Unexpected Pest/Fish And Slips/The Jet Cage/Wet Hare/Rabbit Seasoning/Spaced Out Bunny/Daffy Flies North/Boobs in the Woods/Quack Shot/Yolks on You/Fox-Terror/Henhouse Henery *2/22/20 - 11pm - You Were Never Duckier/Design For Leaving/Plop Goes The Weasel/Pests For Guests/Crowing Pains/Go Fly A Kit/Rabbit Hood/Half-Fare Hare/Superior Duck/Plop Goes the Weasel/Feather Dusted/Touche and Go/Slick Chick BABY LOONEY TUNES *2/16/20 - 6am - All Washed Up/My Bunny Lies Over the Ocean *2/16/20 - 6:30am - Tea & Basketball/Down by the Cage *2/18/20 - 6am - Mr. McStuffles/Twinkle, Baby Looney Star *2/18/20 - 6:30am - Hair Cut-Ups/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *2/19/20 - 6am - Daffy Did It!/Foghorn's Talkin' in the Barnyard *2/19/20 - 6:30am - New Cat in Town/Baby Bunny *2/20/20 - 6am - For Whom the Toll Calls/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *2/20/20 - 6:30am - Who Said That?/Paws and Feathers *2/21/20 - 6am - Flower Power/Looney Tunes Zoo *2/21/20 - 6:30am - Flush Hour/Paws and Feathers *2/22/20 - 6am - Sandman Is Coming, The/Ten Loonies in a Bed *2/22/20 - 6:30am - All Washed Up/My Bunny Lies Over the Ocean NEW LOONEY TUNES *2/16/20 - 1pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen *2/16/20 - 1:30pm - Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation/Inside Bugs/Sun Valley Freeze *2/18/20 - 1pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power *2/18/20 - 1:30pm - Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest *2/19/20 - 1pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game is a Foot, The/Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster, The *2/19/20 - 1:30pm - Grim Rabbit, The/Wringer/Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well *2/20/20 - 1pm - White House Wabbit/Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day *2/20/20 - 1:30pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit *2/21/20 - 1pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/Beaver Fever/Coyote.Rabbit.Squirrel *2/21/20 - 1:30pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/Pain and Treasure/Office Rocker *2/22/20 - 1pm - Bugs VS. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/Survivalist of the Fittest/Imposter *2/22/20 - 1:30pm - Bugs in the Garden, The/Scarecrow/Bugs Over Par/Fast Feud NOTES Looney Tunes, New Looney Tunes, and Baby Looney Tunes are pre-empted on 2/17 due to 26-hour Tom and Jerry President's Day marathon. Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker